Angron Curze
Angron Curze is the oldest living Etherious and has became Archdemon from the lost pages of Zeref's Book being one of the original pages made by Zeref himself. He is known as the Archdevil Lord and the Third Nightmare Wing guild master, it given the title by Katsuyoshi Hojo out of saying that he is currently the most strongest among the guild. He normally acts interdependently only acting as he sees fit and according to his plans. Background Appearance He wore a full set of demonic armor covering his entire body due his lack of taste for his new form. He dons heavy gloves with bracers, as well as a reinforced helmet, to conceal his entire body. Equipped with a full-plate demonic steel armor and a matching looks, his armor admits a red aura from within it to glow with a demonic red glow around it. Upon releasing his Etherious form, he reverts back to his Archdemon form as he becomes a massive figure eclipsing most buildings in terms of size. His skin takes a gray almost ash marks with red markings along his body. His cloak around his waist has the torn fabric of the skirt making shapes of blood itself as he also seems to be having four black angel wings behind his body coming out of his back. During his time as a human, he often changes forms as it suits his needs however when not infiltrating missions and choices to take a human-based form. He takes the shape of a male in his mid-to late 40s, with dark black hair and a mustache and small goatee underneath. He still wears the Living Metal acting as a harden spiked armor along his body as well an helmet. His torn cloak also forms around his shoulder of the armor freely floating and shifting as it moves similar to like shape of blood as it moves. Personality A prominent yet enigmatic figure among the demons. He is a cynical and shrewd individual, self-reliant, manipulative, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humour and wary of the intentions of others choosing to bend there wills to his command. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance or simply believing his power is only rivaled to a godly being. He is a strong believer of the idea of ruling through the shadows instead of revealing himself outright to his enemy until the moment is right. He did not tolerate failure at any cost killing a demon for failing his mission or simply lashing out at a nearby stone statue to vent his inner rage. His skills at manipulation to maneuver herself into a position of power as a human "Karl Alexander" in a favorable spot within the imperial forces acting as the guise of a general using his tactical oversight. later used these skills to control several of Hojo's companions within Nightmare Wing in order to further her own agenda. He also uses Transformation magic to bend into the world freely changing his face and body to hide from sight or simply turn into someone who has a more favorable appearance. As a master of manipulation and control.He has also shown in that has hatred and disgust towards humans mostly those from the Fairy Tail Guild and Tartarus with Fairy Tail being more then once ruined his plans and the former Underworld Lord Mard Geer Tartarus disrespecting him in front of his fellow guild members, however he has long since tempered his hatred for the latest incarnation of the guild. When in combat his deeper primal instincts of his true nature is then revealed. He displayed traits of psychopathy, including extreme sadism and cruelty, taking considerable pleasure in the suffering and deaths of others to the point of torturing them as long as possible before death. Curse and Abilities Curse & Magic *'Tremor Curse' (振戦呪い, Shinsen noroi) is a dimensional based curse that resembles Crush but has the ability to tear the boundaries of space and reality for rifts to strike out at enemies or strike out in large-scale sweeps to alter the battlefield and cripple unsuspecting enemies. It is very flexible in it's usage in either tearing rifts in the skies, dimensions or even the ground itself. *'Living Metal' (生きている金属, Ikite iru kinzoku) is a metallic based curse that condenses metal into a liquid shape to be used by the wielder as a hardened weapon or armor to defend himself from enemy strikes. This curse through strong can be defeated by intense heat over long periods of time reverting it back to its liquid form or being devoured by Metal Dragon Slayers. *'Blood Curse' (血の呪い, Chi no noroi) Perhaps his most diabolical and destructive of all is the dreaded blood curse. Angron is known to employ this turning normal people into psychotic murderers with a desire for blood and violence through using cursed marks to mentally assault targets until they are taken over by the thirst itself. He can also turn it upon himself to boost his overall combat ability and blacking out into a violent Rampage to completely overwhelm and Destroy his target in a blind fury for a long period of time until he can regain control again. The effects drastically boost the victims overall strength and cuts off their nerves throughout the body so that way they can't feel pain during the effects. This means the target has to be killed or the effect are removed other by willpower or a wizard using a type of healing and the spell based Magic. The liquid can shift between it's normal form and a solid base form depending on the user's desire by a link to it. *'Inferno Curse' (インフェルノ呪い, Inferuno noroi) It is a Fire based curse that can generate large streams of demonic Flames from the depths of hell to strike out and burn victims alive. This curse was made to utilize the flames of the underworld and is also specialized in counter Fire-based Dragon Slayers or other Fire-eaters eating wizards. This is due to the demonic particles within the flames to not only enhancing the temperature of the flames into a demonic inferno but to act as a secret countermeasure facing such enemies by entering the body targeting the body as a type of poison for them. Curze taking full advantage of this during his battle with Takashi when he tried to devour the flames only to be met with poisonous black marks on his body which quickly Burns through his magical power using the demonic particles to suck in the magic to the point, they start to break down the body from within. However there is a flaw to this counteract Dragon Slayers with demonic cells inside their bodies for long periods of time before encountering this can build up a resistance to the poisoning effects of the Inferno Curse feeling no ill-effects by eating the flames. *'Transformation' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) The only form of magic that he has ever learned and practice most useful power. Being a master of betrayal and subtle manipulations from behind the scenes when not in combat, he is a master of completely transforming into desired targets even giving a false Aura of magical power around him. Natural Abilities History Equipment Trivia *His name is a combination of both "The Red Angel" Angron of the World Eater Chaos Space Marines known for being the most violent and dangerous of the primarchs and "Night Haunter" Konrad Curze of the Night Lords Chaos Space Marine Chapter. Both of them come from the War-hammer 40k universe and are personal favorites of mine one for the tragic past and the other for being a blood crazed psychopathic bad ass. Category:Archdemon Category:Demon Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Evil Category:Dark Guild Master